


Clear-Cut

by Kanako_Hime



Series: Crystalline Dreams [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Silver Millennium, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, Conspiracy, Courtly Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Intrigue, Magic, Multi, Prophetic Visions, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanako_Hime/pseuds/Kanako_Hime
Summary: The Princess of Elysian, Eos, lives in the Silver Millennium, as a Lady of the Court and a mentor to the Princesses. During the Princesses' birthday celebration, princes arrive with the intent to choose a wife. The Shitennou meet their chosen brides for the first time. Eos meets the charismatic Prince Endymion and the elusive Prince Diamond. The stakes are high, and not even the celebrated Seer can see a conclusion.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Artemis/Luna (Sailor Moon), Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Prince Dimande/Original Female Character(s), Prince Dimande/Princess Serenity (Sailor Moon), Queen Serenity/Original Character(s)
Series: Crystalline Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996027
Kudos: 2





	Clear-Cut

Elysian was not truly the imposing fortress of dreams that the people believed.

It was not a castle, or a palace. It was a temple, set in the most exquisite crystalline forest that one could imagine; built first and foremost as a place of healing, worship, and the weaving of dreams. It was a series of courtyards designed for flowers and the dream-weavers alike. It was a dream of beauty; walls, tiles, pillars melting into flowers, climbers, fruits and herbs.

There was a belief among some Men that a garden was a paradise on earth, their centuries of dreams working to make the realm of Elysian more and more beautiful.

Eos loved it.

Even as a tiny child, she knew that it was an exceptional place; that there would never be another place more lovely, that she could call home. And even as a child, she knew that she would never be able to stay. It was the will of forces beyond her control that she would leave her garden, her paradise, her home. It was her destiny to be born in the most beautiful place there was and then be torn away from it when she was still a child; homesick and weary, as if happiness and peace for her would only ever be short-lived.

It was her destiny to leave, as it was her brother's to stay.

* * *

When Eos had arrived at the Moon Kingdom as a small child, solemn and pale-faced, she had been surprised that it was almost as heavenly as Elysian had been. The new ruler of Silver Millennium, Selene, was warm and welcoming, and in her mind, Eos likened her as to a mother - one who treated her subjects as though they were borne of her own flesh. Her husband, Aethlius was enthusiastic and cheerful, cutting a colourful figure in a court of white and silver. In order to welcome the little princess from Elysian and announce the Queen's pregnancy, they had ordered for seven days of festivities, including banquets and balls in the grand palace, and feasting in the streets for the common people. 

She was happy that the common people got to celebrate, but she wished she had been left out of the celebrations. Eos was a shy child, and she was already far out of her depth. After she'd been assigned a maid about a year older than her and shown to her rooms did she finally allow herself to cry. She missed her brother and sister, even though she hadn't seen the other in nearly five years.

As siblings who had two years between each of them and looking almost identical, it was inevitable that they were all compared against each other, be it in looks, charm, manners, wit or intelligence. In those situations, they would say nothing until they were alone. Then Hesperides would mock the offender, Helios would often complain that she was the eldest, not him, and Eos would laugh and laugh at her sibling's antics. She was wiping her eyes when her maid arrived, looking distressed at her mistress' blotchy face and red eyes.

"I wish I had someone else's face," she answered to the girl's queries. "I wish I did not look like my siblings so much - they are young, but they have already become famous throughout the courts. Because I have this face, all eyes will be on me to see what my abilities are, what I will grow up to be like - and be all the worse if I do not live up to their expectations."

The girl tugged her dark hair anxiously before fleeing from the room. Eos shrugged at the behaviour and went to wash her face. When she returned from the washroom, the Queen was sitting on the edge of the bed, a knowing smile on her face. Immediately, Eos sank into a curtsy.

"Your Majesty," she murmured. The Queen beckoned her closer with her hand and the child approached, sitting beside her on the bed and trying not to fidget. 

"Eos," she began in a cool, soothing voice, "You know we are very happy to have you here, aren't you?" Eos nodded. It was true; the King and Queen had been kind to her, and she knew in her bones that unless she turned traitor (and even then, perhaps they wouldn't) that they would still be kind to her. They were good people. "Then that is all that should matter."

The girl sighed, picking at the embroidery on her cloak. "Yes. But who knows what they shall think of me here?"

"Perhaps you may find some comfort being so far away from home, where no one knows your siblings, save by name."

But she shook her head vehemently. "I didn't want to leave," she whispered, feeling ashamed. It was an honour to do her duty, she knew that. But she didn't want to leave home to do it.

"You had to leave some day, child," Selene said calmly, "Your blood alone marks you as special. You are seven years old, and it was time for you to receive training and start making a name for yourself. Even if you didn't, you would have left to be married. You couldn't live in Elysian forever."

"But what if I didn't? What if I never married, but instead returned to Elysian after my training, and lived as I pleased?" She glanced at the Queen with a hopeful smile. "You could come and visit me, your majesty."

Her eyes lit up at the idea. "I would say it sounded tempting! But while your future is still unknown, I am certain you weren't made to endure all the ages alone." She smiled at the child fondly. She had an air of innocence about her; this was her first time in a court before. The eldest of the Elysian siblings had spent the last five years as a lady-in-waiting for Selene's cousin, Nehelenia, while the boy would most likely never leave that sanctuary for the rest of his life. "Sterope and Chrysopeleia have both agreed to teach you," she replied, her voice kind but firm. "They both feel they have the most to offer you, and I trust their judgement."

The child chose not to respond, and seeing that she would speak no further on the matter of her tutors, Selene waved the maid back in to tidy her mistress up. The banquet would start soon, and Eos would have to settle herself to her fate on her own.

"I hear that your brother's guardian, Lord Hermos is very handsome," she offered finally, rubbing a hand over her stomach as the girl changed behind a screen.

"He is also descended from the northern men, and they are barbaric."

"Oh, he can't be all bad."

Eos laughed, despite herself. "Oh yes he can. His tribe make their fortune and expand their territory by pillaging and plundering established villages and towns. The only reason he is marked as different is because the magic-users of Elysian bound him. If he raises a hand against us, he will die."

Sighing, Selene finally gave up all together. Children could be so stubborn at times. She hoped her unborn babe would be a bit more sensible. After Eos was properly dressed and brushed, she was shown to Selene for her final approval. Indeed, she looked very well, and she would go down a treat with the nobles. But...

"Eos, please try and smile," the Queen implored. "I think if you do that, everyone at court will be delighted with you."

"But why would I smile? I feel miserable. If I am not trapped in training, I will be trapped in marriage - to someone I don't know, even!"

Selene laughed at the little girl's melodramatic attitude as she stood. "You know, Aethlius and I were an arranged match. It isn't always a bad thing, having an arranged marriage. I think it's better if you know little about the man you are to marry. It means that the first few years of your marriage feel more like courtship."

Eos sighed very patiently. "I still feel that I should have to actually like my husband before I can be happy enough to marry him."

"Have faith, child, and find the good in it. That's how you will be happy."

Eos looked at the Queen, knowing she was right, but feeling scared and unsure about her path. "I just do not know what is good about this."

Queen Selene smiled at her with all the motherly love in her heart, giving Eos a warm feeling as she took her hand to lead her in to meet the court.

"You'll find it, Eos. I have faith that you'll find it."


End file.
